Painful Childhood
by ximsol182
Summary: This is a flashback about the twins memories and flashbacks....


Edgar and Ellen were walking to school. They were laughing histerically after they last plan: A huge prank to Stephanie as usual but they were going to make it today... Stephanie was at the school´s hall with her fans. When the twins entered some of the fans looked at Ellen. The twins were 13 years old now and recently some fans have found Ellen cute: skinny, pale, flat-chested and two pigtails (If this were an anime, she will be a tsundere...). Some fans left Stephanie and walked to the older twin. As expected, a jealous Edgar shoo them off.

Later Stephanie walked to the girls bathroom to brush her hair. But when she entered the bathroom a big bucket full of oil, mud and a weird substance that Edgar made for the occasion.

Stephanie run to the lavatory to wash the nasty thing in her clothes. When she looked tothe mirror she horrofied: the water was green and stinky. Stephanie screamed in horror. The twins run next to the girls bathroom laughing. Actually they put an hidraulic pump in the school´s pipeline. Stephanie run away from the bathroom screaming like the maniac she is. She looked at the laughing twins.

-I´m sick of you two! I will tell this to your parents!

The twins paralized and felt like lots of knifes went through them.

-But wait....You don´t have any parents – Stephanie said with a cruel laugh

-So what? – said Ellen breathing fast – We don´t care about that anymore, really, brother?...brother?!

Edgar had run away from there...and his satchel was on the floor

-Damn purple princess... Look what you´ve done...

Edgar ran to the house. He was numb to any feeling. He lay into his bed. He was mischief but he wasn´t bad at all and so does her sister...and he can felt...like what happeden with Ursula or....that time....He curled himself into the bed forming a ball and cried...

The tragedy happeden seven years ago, when they were toddlers...They lived happily with their parents who always were so posittive and were all four very close between them. One day the twins waked up and had breakfast with their parents as usual. But the twins noticed that their parents were weird and serious. The twins were surprised but they walked to their kindergarden school in Nod´s Limbs. But first they went to the city to make a prank, maybe the first one: Dropping ballons to the people, the balloons were full of ink, oil, flour, and putrid stuff. Later the twins were in the playground in the kindergarten but they only talked to each other.

-What do you think of Nod´s Limbs´s people, brother? – asked Ellen

-They´re fine, just a bit...silly and sweet...like her

A little red haired girl was running towards them holding something

-Hi! Maybe you don´t know me, I´m Stephanie Knightleigh and tomorrow it´s my birthday. Would you like to come?

-Yeah! Sure! – nodded Edgar – Nice!... – said Stephanie but she couldn´t finished the word. Ellen had pushed Stephanie to the ground, she grabbed Edgar´s arm and walk on the opposite direction

-What do you have to do that? – asked Edgar confused – I just don´t like her, brother (Come on, she´s just a jealous sister)

The twins walked back home. They made a little race towards home. Ellen won. They entered the house but their parents weren´t there. Ellen entered the kitchen looking for them but they werent´there. Finally Edgar walked upstairs and entered their parents´room...

What he had saw there surprised and shocked him. The room was empty, there was just the mattress and the empty closet...Edgar realized what happended, he just stood there cryinig...Ellen came a bit back later but she didn´t cry, for the sake of her twin.

One year later...The twins were on 1º grade of elementary school they usually fought and make small pranks to Stephanie, she was still angry for what have happended last year. Edgar came back to his empty house, that now was totally dirty. He saw a big man with an eerie frightening smile. The kid froze but he asked to the eerie man – Who are you?- The man didin´t said anything, he just stood there carrying a shovel. Edgar saw it too – Are you the janitor? – The man as expected didn´t said anything so Edgar thought he was the janitor.

In another side of the town Ellen was walking through the town Unlike her brother she didn´t believe that her parent were gone – They love us and care about us, aren´t they? – She asked to every person she founded but no one has the answer.

-Maybe they will come back...maybe they´re on a big vacation!

-Perhaps they will come back, but the last time when i saw them they were packing all their stuff....

Ellen just give up...Their parents won´t came back...But that stupid people couldn´t understand it – I hate you Nod´s Limbs.... – Ellen ran crying towards her house then she fell to the floor. Next to her was something: A purple hairball with one eye was staring at her...

At the house Edgar was still making questions to the eerie man about his parents...Maybe he´ll know something of them

-What do they left us- said him trying to hold back tears – They didn´t love us?

For once, Heimertz talked-Edgar...theyy were sick of the sickeningly sweet people of Nod´s Limbs....

Edgar was shocked...They were sick of the sickeningly sweet people of Nod´s Limbs... – Tears went through Edgar´s little and pale face...Was there any suffering on him? Yes... Surprise? Yes...But more than everything...Wrath...

Actually, Heimertz was a family friend and he was lying to Edgar. Their parents have run away because they have a huge debt with the Knightleighs but they didn´t know how to pay so they escaped from the town. Heimertz had lied to Edgar because of the twins´s sake...

Ellen was coming back home carrying the purple hairball, she went to her room that was totally silent – Edgar? Brother, are you there? He saw her brother standing there with an inexpresive face. – Are you okay, brother?

-Now I know everything, sister...Mom and Dad won´t came back

-I know, but...

-They´re sick of the sickeningly sweet people of Nod´s Limbs, Ellen

The girl shocked at this- I dont´believe that, brother...

-Believe me cause it´s the truth!

-It can´t be...

-I know what are you thinking but don´t worry sister...They will pay for it....Let´s torture them...We will make better pranks for it, they´re stupid so everything will be fine...– said Edgar with a mischief laugh. Ellen wasn´t sure but she agreed because she actually though that people in Nod´s Limbs were such fools....

Remembering this painful memories, Edgar soon fell asleep. Ellen came back from schoolwith good news- Brother, guess what. I was worried about you so I decided to make Stephanie pay for it so i make an horrible foodfight, and there was spaghetti for lunch so imagine the purple princess covered in oil, dirty water and spaghetti, ha ha!!- She watched at her brother laying on the bed and soon understand what happend..

-Brother...-Ellen looked at an old photograph under her bed...There was four people, a man, a woman and a boy and a girl in stripped hoodies...

-Look what´ve you done...It´s funny to make pranks to Nod´s Limbs people but...what happended seven years ago...wasn´t their fault...-Ellen began breathing with difficult and then she stated coldly- Mom, Dad, It´s just your fault.


End file.
